Thank You
by Lemo
Summary: OneShots. HarryDraco. First: Post War, no HBP. A short friendship becomes more one night in the Astonomy Tower. Second oneshot has become it's own fic : MM Slash Yaoi etc T for boyluff.
1. Thank You

A/N: Mkay this fic is ancient XD I unearthed it and thought, 'what the hey! –uploads- S'big gay (no pun intended…ok I totally intended that pun XD) and the title sucks, but w/e. Read and enjoy! And by enjoy, I mean review XD

HDHDHDHDHD

He'd fallen asleep in the Astronomy Tower again. There he was, curled up by the window, cloak pulled tight around his body to keep himself warm, hair the lightest of blondes falling over closed eyelids. It seemed he didn't slick his hair back when he when out for his nightly wonders.

Harry leaned against the door frame as he watched the blonde sleep. Every night Draco came to the Astronomy Tower and sat at the window, staring silently at the lake below, and every night Harry crept up, covered by his ever trusty Invisibility Cloak and watched as Draco curled up and fell asleep, before carefully picking the smaller boy up and carrying him through secret passages back to his bed in the dungeons. Harry didn't know if Draco questioned how he got back to his bed every night, but at breakfast he was always quiet, sitting with his few friends and eating little.

There had been no more fights, no more battles between Harry and Draco since the death of Voldemort. The two former rivals had been on much better terms after they had fought alongside each other in the Final Battle.

Harry shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts; he didn't want to start thinking about that again. He had killed that day, more than once, but so had many others; Draco had killed his own father to save the life of a Weasley, Ron no less; Remus had been there, he killed both Bellatrix and Wormtail in vengeance for Sirius' death.

Looking back over at Draco Harry smiled slightly. While recuperating in the Hospital Wing they had had many hours in which to sort out their differences and gain a better understanding of each other. Harry learnt that Draco, like him, had never had a friend before Hogwarts, or at least not one that he made without being introduced to by his parents, so when he had met Harry in the robes shop he had had no idea how to go about making friends, and had been deeply hurt by Harry's rejection on the train.

After that they had spent many hours in the library studying, or out on the Quidditch pitch flying together and had so built a sort of close friendship. But as the weeks flew by Harry began to notice things about Draco he hadn't seen before; the way his hair shone in the light or how his eyes lit up when he laughed at something Harry would say or do, and when ever he heard that genuine laugh his chest would give a little flutter. He spent sometimes worrying over these new feelings, wondering what they were when he realized it was similar to what he had felt for Cho Chang in his fourth year. He had a crush on Draco Malfoy.

He'd known this since just before Christmas break and it was now April, and he had yet to act on these feelings. He would often find himself sneaking glances at Draco during class or meal times, and just spending a few moments staring at the blond before looking away. Sometimes Draco would catch him looking and Harry would look down, trying to will his sudden blush away. But other times he would find Draco doing the exact same thing.

Harry sighed slightly, pulling himself out of his thoughts and moving towards Draco, pilling off the Cloak as he walked. He sat silently next to the blond Slytherin and reached up to move a few stands of light hair off his face, only to have his hand caught between two pale ones. He started slightly when the other boys silver eyes opened met emerald green ones.

"Thought it was you dropping me off to bed every night," Draco said with a slight smile.

Harry blushed and looked down. "How'd you know?" He mumbled.

Draco's smile grew. "I doubt any of the other Slytherins would carry me back to bed, and you're the only person I know who can get into a dormitory without a password," He drawled. He reached out a tipped Harry's chin up, "But why not just wake me up?"

Harry shrugged, "You look peaceful when you sleep."

Now it was Draco's turn to blush. "Oh." He stated.

Harry laughed quietly and stood, holding out a hand to help his friend up. "C'mon, I'll walk you back to your Common Room."

Draco took the hand offered and pulled himself off the window seat. But when Harry went to let go of his hand he tugged on the arm and brought their lips together.

Harry froze for a moment, before responding to Draco's lips pressed against his. He wound his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer, even as the other boy reached his arms around Harry's neck. After a moment or two the pulled back, breathless, but not untangling themselves.

"Wow." Harry breathed. "What brought that on?"

Draco grinned. "I guess I just wanted to thank you."


	2. AN dont worry, good news!

Ok everyone! Endlessly, He Said has officially got it's own story and can be found In the profile :D Thank You will still here for when I write oneshots, but if you don't want alerts for them feel free to take Thank You off you're alerts list :) But in return you have to review over at the new story too ;)


End file.
